Lenfilm (Russia)
Background: The history of the studio started in 1908 when Vladislav Karpinsky created his Omnium-Kino at Kino-Aquarium in St. Petersburg. After the revolution (in 1918) all the studio's property was nationalized and Aquarium facilities passed into Sevzapkino (North-western regional photo and film administration). In 1924 the factory renamed Leningradkino and through other names, came to Lenfilm in 1934. Lenfilm Studio became one of the best known Soviet movie companies, and it was the second biggest production entry in former Soviet Union (after Mosfilm). The famous logo, depicting the Bronze Horseman statue in St. Petersburg (formerly Leningrad, hence the name), was introduced in 1966, though Lenfilm has other logos before it. 1st Logo (1940s) IMG128.JPG IMGe2127.JPG Logo: The basic concept had shown three text lines with black text ЛЕНИНГРАДСКАЯ / ОРДЕНА ЛЕНИНА / КИНО СТУДИЯ and below is wave-designed white ЛЕНФИЛЬМ. The year is written below. FX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1950s - 1962) IMG 2136.JPG IMG 2135.JPG IMG 2134.JPG IMG 2133.JPG IMG 2132.JPG IMG 2130.JPG IMG 2129.JPG Logo: The logo had many variations. First, there are three lines, same as before, but not separated. Below is big ЛЕНФИЛЬМ, sometimes in relief pitch. The year is below. FX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1963 - 1964) IMG 2137.JPG Lenfilmlogo.jpeg Logo: The three familiar lines are moved to upper right corner to make room for even bigger relief ???????? with first letter capital. There is a year below. Variants: Some films were colored in new times, they have the logo also in color. Later releases replaced year with the rhombus. FX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1963 - 1965) IM2139.JPG IMA 2140.JPG Logo: More looking like a logo. This one features name ???????? in fancy italics font. The letter ? is replaced with filmstrip and other letters are shifted up and down from normal case. The filmstrip goes into both directions, creating loose ends above (with text reading ?????? ??????) and below (with text reading ?????????? Year). FX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1966- ) Nickname: "The Bronze Horseman", "The Copper Horseman" Logo: The picture of Bronze Horseman, the equestrian statue of Peter the Great, zooms in. It's crossed by two static searchlights, coming from the side letters of the word ???????? written below in 3D white font. Then the searchlights go down, and the name fades out. Current version has the searchlights made in different way. They go up at the starting point, and the whole logo then fades out. FX: The searchlights going up or down. Variants: In the first years, the logo was black and white, then it was tinted in a greenish color. In latest years, the logo was redrawn to look more realistic: the letters are less 3D, the searchlights are blue and the statue is copper-colored. On Wedding in Malinovka the logo is on a red background. On Peculiarities of the National Hunt the logo is still and is in a box at the top of the screen. Under it the words Lenfilm Filmstudio and Cinematographic Committee of the Russian Federation in Russian fade in. The logo was seen sharing the screen with Krupny Plan, on the remastered DVD releases by latter. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common, at least on Soviet era films. Scare Factor: None. Category:Russia